Chance
by Mable
Summary: The unfortunate tale of a creature, one out of hundreds, who knows too much and can do too little; the Chancellor of the drones.


**Mable: A little short, yes, but I didn't have as much to go on as the other beasts I have written such as 'Cat' and 'Seams'. I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chance**_

Siblings keep secrets.

I always tell my younger brothers what I observe, even sometimes when I don't tell Papa. However, it's fine, because I know they'd never tell him behind my back. They'd never betray my trust as I would never betray there's. Sometimes it is disheartening to know that even as the oldest I am not seen as anything more than the same. Still, though, I am the bearer of bad news, I always tell Papa when bad things happened. Like when Wing passed away; Papa was mad about that.

Sometimes we're referred to as 'Chancellors'. I am not sure why, as 'messengers' would seem more accurate. 'Scouts' would also suffice. However, we're referred to as Chancellor Beasts, and I am usually referred to as Chance. I prefer it; it seems less like a title and more like a name.

I monitor the dolls more than my brothers do. At least it keeps them safe and keeps me a little above them. I love my brothers, but I do want some attention, even if it only comes with negative occurrences. The price to pay when I have so many siblings patrolling the rest of the factory. The younger Machines don't respond when I try to speak, but the ones that are older, like me, like to speak. We speak about a lot of things.

The newest topic is of reasoning to capture these dolls. I don't know why Papa wants them so much. I can't say I see his reasoning, but he created me, I have to listen to him no matter what happens. Though, sometimes I wonder if he knows that he made me intelligent enough to question his motives, does he know that we know about _that_? Destroying the humans was a given with how repulsive and barbaric Papa says they are, but these dolls seem completely unthreatening.

I never thought of asking him, he might grow suspicious over my inquiry, and we know how temperamental he can become. Sometimes he goes off on tangents of emotions that he, that we, shouldn't have. All because of these dolls. Especially now, after the Seamstress returned with two of the dolls in her grasp. He should be content, but I know different, and I know the truth. He won't be content with those two.

He doesn't know we talk about it, but we do, and we know. We know he only goes after that one. He's made us to look especially for it and not because it is threatening. Though I can't think like this or he'll know what I am thinking and grow furious. I don't want to tempt fate, or him, because I couldn't survive his rage. Thankfully, the only ones he takes his anger out on are the dead ones, like Wing. We were created at similar times and I have a feeling that he was trying too hard to stand out and be the highest next to Papa.

He didn't last. I was attracted by the fire and brought its head back to show our Papa, and he was, as predicted, angry. I've never seen a time when he wasn't angry. Back when his moods weren't so… Unpredictable, was before when we were made to be relatively sentient. It was before I was born. I know he is though, nothing can have that many mood changes and not be sentient.

Or be so obsessed with a single doll.

I've seen this doll as well; it isn't very impressive. Though I've watched him act strangely when confronted by this revelation. I pointed out the doll when he made Seamstress and he paused in his work, a ripple of electricity on his outside, and took a few seconds to recover. Then he promptly turned furious to me when I was still there and commanded me outside. I fled immediately, but I knew that there was something bizarre occurring, and I still know it's happening.

What was that down there?... Just some rocks, nothing more.

I must be becoming paranoid. I should be, though. I know the dolls will come eventually, Seamstress should have only brought one at a time. Though Cat Beast brought one and still fell, but at least it did most of his goal, it somehow managed to awaken our creator and then died from decapitation. Like the Wing Beast, but at least Cat tried, I'm not sure what Wing ended up doing. Seamstress is the only successful one of us, a lovely female, though she seems a bit hesitant to accept my attempts at common communication.

I, for one, don't know what I am supposed to do other than sound my alarm. There is no attack I can do, I have no weapons, my brothers and I are defenseless. At least we're close to home so Papa can keep up protected. And he's…

Is that… Is that barrel moving?

There's the dolls!... I should… I should set the alarm off… But I don't want to… I'll watch them for a few seconds, keep the light off, and maybe I'll see why he wants them so bad. They aren't really doing anything, just walking around, so I don't understand. They're a little interesting though. I wish I could go touch them and communicate with them. Sometimes I want to learn, like I wasn't created for war as the others were. I don't understand…

Oh, I think they might be pushing that oil drum into the factory! That's odd. Why on Earth would they want that? They're fighting now, interesting. Some machines actually partake in playing that seems like fighting, like the Cat Beasts before they were all deceased, so maybe- They have fire! Fire and oil- They're trying to- Have to sound the alarm!

One of them hit me with something. It doesn't hurt, but it's stuck in. I should probably leave, now, before they hit something more dangerous…. I think something is hanging on the string now hanging from me. Not particularly heavy, but enough to-

I'm caught! No, oh no, not this! This is what happened to Wing!

Let me just turn around here. It's not that bad, it's just caught on the oil drum somehow. I think the dolls are trying to subdue me, maybe, at least my brothers are starting to move in. I send a distress signal to coordinate that the dolls have arrived and he turns to alert the others. That only goes so far, something is reeling me in- The drum! It's rolling into the- Creator!

Ah!

I almost hit them! Okay, okay, I… I think I'm damaged, but I'm just trapped in this… T-This shaft, entrance. It's okay. I think something is broken, I can no longer call for my siblings. I hear something inside, but I can't angle myself to see… Papa? Papa, are you alright?... It sounds like crackling, like fire. I wonder-

_**Sizzle**_

_**BOOM**_

* * *

**Mable: I am positive that this was absolutely the shortest of the Beast series. However, I think I did well enough, as it is hard to portray a creature that is barely shown, unlike the Seamstress and the others. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
